1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel Ni-based alloy member, a method of producing the alloy member, and a turbine engine part using the alloy member. Also, the present invention relates to a welding material and a method of producing the welding material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because high-temperature parts of a gas turbine are exposed to high-temperature gas at 1000° C. or more, those parts are susceptible to cracks caused by thermal fatigue and thinning caused by oxidation, erosion, etc. A Ni-based superalloy used in the high-temperature parts of the gas turbine is superior in high-temperature strength, but it is poor in weldability. In particular, a rotor blade having very high strength has been regarded as impossible to make repair by welding. However, even such a rotor blade has recently become possible to repair with progress of the welding technology and development of welding materials disclosed in Patent Documents 1, 2 and 3 (JP,A 2001-123237, JP,A 2001-158929, and JP,A 2004-136301).